


The one that got away

by Jesse_Carter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, after 1x35
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Carter/pseuds/Jesse_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura just wants her back</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that got away

Laura was studying for another midterm, lately she was alone, she liked it that way. She was listening some music when “the one that got away” started playing, she didn’t payed much attention to it, but then she did.

“used to steal your parents’ liquor and climb to the roof, talk about the future like we had a clue” her chest felt heavy, she knew the lyrics but couldn’t sing “Never planned that one day I’d be losing you”. She started sobbing “In another life I would be your girl we keep all our promises, be us against the world and in other life I would make you stay so I don’t have to say you were the one that got away”

Suddenly she was crying, she was no longer at her desk, she was in her bed, hugging the yellow pillow.   
She didn’t wanted her to be a hero, she wanted her to be alive. She wanted Carmilla back. But she was the one that got away.


End file.
